starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Yaddle
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 509 BBY | thuiswereld = | master =Polvin Kut | padawans=Oppo Rancisis Empatojayos Brand Yarael Poof | sterfte = 25 BBY | rang= Jedi Master | bijnaam =One Below | functie = Jedi High Council Lid Hoofd Librarian Assembly | species = Tridactyl Species | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 0,61 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = Lightsaber (Oranje) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Master Yaddle Yaddle was een vrouwelijke Jedi Master van hetzelfde species als Yoda die eveneens zetelde in de Jedi High Council op Coruscant. Biografie Yaddle werd getraind door de Master Polvin Kut die tijdens een missie echter sneuvelde op Koba in de strijd tegen de krijgsheer Tulak. Yaddle werd gefolterd en ondervraagd en tenslotte gedurende één eeuw gevangengezet in een grot. In deze duisternis leerde Yaddle één worden met de Force en voltooide ze eigenlijk haar training. Door een aardbeving kon Yaddle - die bekend was geworden als 'the one from below' - uiteindelijk onverwachts ontsnappen. In plaats van wraak te nemen op haar bewakers, hielp ze hun beschaving echter heropbouwen door een brug op te richten in naam van haar gesneuvelde meester. Maar Kalut had zijn vader opgevolgd en bezocht verschillende planeten die Tulak had veroverd. Op Koba wilde Kalut opnieuw de bevolking als slaven gebruiken maar Yaddle wilde het niet zo ver laten komen. Ze ging de confrontatie aan met de Advozse die zelf op zijn eigen mes viel en overleed. Toen ze terugkeerde naar Coruscant stelde Even Piell meteen voor om haar te promoveren tot Jedi Master wat de Jedi High Council deed. Enkel Yoda, voor wie Yaddle heel veel respect had, vond haar promotie een beetje te snel naar de normen. Yaddle werd echter snel gewaardeerd voor haar geduld en wijsheid. Yaddle nam ook de functie op van leidster van de Jedi Librarian Assembly, die voorwerpen zoals Holocrons en perkamenten bewaarde en bestudeerde. Daardoor werd Yaddle één van de Jedi met de meeste kennis over de Jedi Order en het verleden. Yaddle was een meester in Morichro. Dit was een quasi verboden Jedi kracht waarmee de levensfuncties van een slachtoffer in een uiterst snel tempo konden worden achteruitgezet. Yaddle trainde ook de gerespecteerde Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. Wanneer ze niet op Coruscant aanwezig was, vond men haar terug op Kamparas in het Jedi training centrum. Ten tijde van de blokkade van Naboo in 32 BBY was Yaddle één van de leden va de Jedi High Council. In 25 BBY nam Yaddle deel aan een missie op Mawan, samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Yaddle offerde zichzelf op om de bevolking te behoeden voor een aanslag en absorbeerde een dodelijk gas. Dit kostte haar het leven. Achter de schermen * Yaddle werd "gespeeld" door Phil Eason. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Yaddle in de Databank *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Jedi Council: Acts of War *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Republic: Emissaries of Malastare *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars Tales 5 category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Masters category:Lid van een onbekend species